osfirsttimerfandomcom-20200214-history
OSFirstTimer Advanced
OSFirstTimer Advanced is a series, where the five tasks of the original series are replaced with a much different, single task, which Diana tries to complete with a different program on a different operating system from a different time period each episode. The task also differs each episode, unlike in the original series, where the tasks keep the same. Sometimes, Philip gives her 5 lifelines called "How Do I's", other times he gives her a time-limit instead. If she ran out of either the time-limit or the lifelines, her task would be considered failed. However, those guidelines/rules are no longer apparent in more recent Advanced episodes. The focus lies more on just fulfilling the given tasks and/or exploring/trying out programs in general, similar to the main OSFirstTimer series with trying out operating systems. The task for Episode #10 of OSFirstTimer Advanced was requested by MightyEagle73 and the task for Episode #12 task was requested by Jakey Pearce. Episodes * Mum Tries To Make A Teleport Effect (2014) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #1 * Mum Tries To Destroy Windows 2000 (2000) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #2 * Mum Tries To Compose Music (2006) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #3 * Mum Tries To Design a 3D Model (1997) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #4 * Mum Tries To Destroy Ubuntu 15.04 (2015) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #5 * Mum Tries Out 2D Animation (2013) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #6 * Mum Tries To Make a 3D House (2016) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #7 * Mum Tries to Download and Install a Linux Distro (2016) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #8 * Mum Tries To Use Gimp To Change The Colour Of A Car (2016) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #9 * Mum Tries To Code in Visual Basic (2015) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #10 * Mum Destroys XP with MEMZ, Bonzi Buddy and SpySheriff - OSFirstTimer Advanced #11 * Mum Tries To Make The TI-99/4a Speak (1981) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #12 * Mum Tries To Destroy Windows 8.1 (2013) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #13 * Mum Tries to Destroy macOS Sierra (2016) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #14 * Mum Tries to Make Music in Ableton Live 9 Lite 9.7.2 (2017) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #15 * Mum Tries to Code a Basic Console Application in Python - OSFirstTimer Advanced #16 * Mum Tries to Setup a Game in RetroArch 1.5.0 (2017) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #17 * Mum Tries To Destroy Linux Mint 18.1 (2016) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #18 * Mum Tries To Build Her Own Open Suse Based Linux Distro With Suse Studio (2017) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #19 * Mum Scams a Scammer With A Funny Windows Vista VM (2007) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #20 * Mum Upgrades From XP (2001) to Windows 10 (2015) And Plays Bundled Games - OSFirstTimer Advanced #21 * Mum Destroys MS-DOS 6.22 (1994) with VIRUSES! - OSFirstTimer Advanced #22 * Mum Tries To Make A Game In Scratch - OSFirstTimer Advanced #23 * Mum Tries To Make A 3D Game With Unity 2017.1.0f3 - OSFirstTimer Advanced #24 *Mum Tries To Make A Beat With Her Vocals Using MixPad 4.36 - OSFirstTimer Advanced #25 *Mum Experiments With Dangerous Linux Terminal Commands In theShell 7.0 - OSFirstTimer Advanced #26 *Mum Makes A Basic Website in HTML using HTML-ive 0.5.7 - OSFirstTimer Advanced #27 *Mum Tries Out Windows 10 Without A Mouse! - Fall Creators Update - OSFirstTimer Advanced #28 *Mum Customizes Tiny Core Linux 4.2 (2011) Then DESTROYS IT! - OSFirstTimer Advanced #29 *Mum Installs Arch Linux With Anarchy 1.0.0 - OSFirstTimer Advanced #30 *Mum Tries Out Microsoft Office 95 In Windows 95 - OSFirstTimer Advanced #31 *Mum Tries Out Windows 10 Blindfolded with NVDA 2018.1.1 - OSFirstTimer Advanced #32 *Mum Tries Out Photoshop 1.0 on MacOS System 6.0.8 - OSFirstTimer Advanced #33 *Mum Tries Out Windowblinds 6.0 (2007) on Windows XP (2001) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #34 *Mum Chats with ELIZA (1966), Racter (1984) and Cleverbot (2008) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #35 *Mum Tries Out Algodoo 2.1.0 (2013) on Windows 10 (2015) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #36 *Mum Tries Out WinWay Resume 4.0 (1996) on Windows 98 (1998) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #37 *Mum Tries Out Microsoft Encarta 98 (1997) on Windows 98 (1998) - OSFirstTimer Advanced #38 Category:Series